A Little BubblyA Little Romance
by Karen LaManna
Summary: Originally published in Scarecrow and Mrs. King 35th Anniversary Fanzine: Service in Shadows, 2018. This tale is something I whipped up for a filler at the end of Flight For Freedom from Season 3: Episode 10. It's mostly told from Lee's point of view. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you like reading it.


**A Little Bubbly, A Little Romance**

 **Authored by: Karen LaManna**

 **Authors Note: This tale is something I whipped up for a filler at the end of Flight for Freedom from Season Three. It is mostly told from Lee's point of view. I really enjoyed writing this and I hope like reading it.**

Their assignment was now over. Everything appeared to right with the world, at least for now. Bart had completed his testimony at the special Senate hearing and was back in the loving arms of his fiancée Colleen. Harcourt was behind bars, as well as, all of his henchmen. Lee and Amanda once again managed to save the day and save Bart's life. They were both relieved that everything turned out for the best.

Lee was thrilled that Amanda agreed to crew with him to sail the Mata Hari back to its slip. He'd planned a surprise for her for the trip and couldn't wait to get her alone again. He had so much to say to her and show her and he knew they would not be interrupted on the high seas of the Chesapeake Bay.

They arrived back at the Mata Hari just slightly before sunset. It was a beautiful evening to set sea with the beautiful colors over the horizon, a gentle sea breeze and a beautiful woman by his side.

They walked down to the boat hand-in-hand and when they reached their destination, Lee hopped onboard first and then bent his body and arm down and Amanda placed her hand in his as he gingerly helped her onto the deck.

Amanda smiled, "Thank you, kind sir!"

Lee passed her the life vest and bowed ever so slightly. "Your quite welcome, beautiful lady."

As Amanda got situated in her vest; Lee jumped off the boat and untied the ropes that kept the boat in place. He threw them both on the deck and made his way back onto the Mata Hari. Amanda started up the engine and began to steer away from the dock. They slowly made their way out into the bay. By now, the sky was a gorgeous mixture of different hues of pink, purple, red and blue. It was breathtaking as they took in the sight of such a beautiful sunset.

As the boat continued on its way, they would occasionally gaze at each other and grin from ear-to-ear enjoying the tranquility and calmness that surrounded them. There wasn't any need for words for a bit of time. They relished in their own thoughts and the company of each other.

Once the sun had set and the full moon made its presence known; Lee stepped over to the ignition and shut off the engine and then made his way over to the anchor and threw it overboard. All throughout this process, Amanda just sat there and stared at him as she silently tried to figure out his motive. Very quickly her pulse rate began to speed up, she began to get goosebumps and a shiver ran through her. She wasn't cold or anything like that, she was both enthralled and a bit anxious. She felt like a schoolgirl again on her first date.

In the meantime, Lee was as nervous as cat and tried to calm himself down. He wanted everything to go perfect for their third 'date'. He really did have deep feelings for Amanda, so he didn't want to screw anything up.

He made his way back over to her and give her his best smile showing off his gorgeous dimples. As he stood directly in front of her he held out his hand and without any hesitation or forethought she immediately placed her hand in his.

She stood up and he softly stated, "My Amanda, I have a surprise for you and I hope you like it. Follow me." He led her to the steps and helped her down into the living quarters.

She gasped when she saw the scene before her. It was beautiful, the table was set with flowers, candles and a bottle of champagne chilling in the ice bucket. The air was filled with the wonderful aromas of roses and Italian food. In the background, there was the light sounds of R&B music playing. It all took her breath away and left her temporarily speechless. Which was no easy feat to pull off where Amanda King was involved.

He waved his arms around to show off what he'd set up for them for the evening and sported a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to do something special for you tonight. I thought we could spend the evening here on the Mata Hari. I figured we could enjoy a nice dinner, a little bubbly, dancing and some talking. I know we really haven't had a chance to really speak too much about our date at Spencer's and there are some other things I thought we could discuss, as well. What do you think? Do you like it?"

Amanda just stood there trying to find her tongue. She couldn't believe all the trouble Lee had gone to, to make this a charming and marvelous night for them. She couldn't help the tear that slid down her face. This was one of the most special things anyone had ever done for her.

Lee immediately tensed up when he saw the tear running down her face. He never wanted to upset her or make her cry. He thought to himself… _Boy, did I blow it or what?_ "Amanda, I'm sorry," he whispered. "The last thing I would ever do is hurt you. Forget this whole thing, I will take you home an—"

She cut him off midsentence by placing her hand over his lips to quiet him. She then placed her free hand on his right cheek, shook her head and gazed deeply into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "Ohh, Lee! These are happy tears. Omigosh! I can't believe you went to all this trouble just for me. Thank you its all stunning and thoughtful. You left me speechless for a few minutes. I know that seems impossible for me. Mother, says I always have the gift for gab. I know I tend to prattle on, but this is really sweet and I love it. The candles, the flowers, the music the food everything is breathtaking. Of course, I don't mind spending the night here with you. How I possibly say no. I just —"

Lee tried to wait her out, but he couldn't wait anymore and leaned in and gave a soft and tender kiss on her lips. He knew that would be the only way to shut her up and stop her Amanda ramble. Although, secretly deep down he'd learned to love them and was always amazed how she could talk that fast, usually all in one breath.

When they pulled apart, she giggled and he grinned. "Did you just kiss me to shut me up?"

"Yes, ma'am. I needed for you to take a breath. I'm glad you like what I did here. You had me worried for a minute. I would never do anything to hurt you. You have to believe that."

"Oh Lee, of course I know that. After all, you are my best friend, my partner and I trust you with everything I have. I trust you with my life, my heart and my family."

With all that she said, he felt himself blush. He was thrilled that she had so much trust and faith in him. He just was not very good at receiving compliments, especially from someone that was so very important to him.

Once, he felt his blush leaving he smiled that special smile he saved just for her. "Well partner, you are my best friend as well and I trust you like no other. You know I don't trust much of anyone, but I trust you, TP and Billy. You know me, I'm just a lone wolf."

Amanda just stared at him and took his hand and said, "You aren't a lone wolf anymore, I promise. You're stuck with me, because I'm not going anywhere, partner! So, what's on the menu, it smells delicious?"

Lee knew her words were completely true, she was the most honest person he'd ever known or met. So, with that in mind he let his body and mind completely relax. "Well, it does smell great. I decided on chicken fettucine, salad and garlic bread. And, for dessert some Tiramisu. How does that sound, beautiful?"

Amanda couldn't help, but giggle and grin. "Mmmm, that all sounds wonderful and I can't wait to try it. Thank you, Lee, for doing all of this." She gestured with her free arm to point at the entire scene before her.

Just as she was about to go and sit down, Lee suggested, "Before we eat, how about one dance?"

"I'd love that, pal."

Before leading her over to an open spot in the cabin, Amanda decided to take off her life vest, so it wouldn't be as awkward while they danced. She removed vest and immediately stepped into his strong waiting arms. They shared a nice long slow dance, as they held each other close and tight.

Lee swayed her around to the beat of the music and reveled in the fact he was holding her in his arms. He loved her scent, between the honeysuckle shampoo she used to the alluring perfume she was wearing. He was transported away to another dimension and never wanted it to end.

Amanda, on the other hand, was lost in his arms as well. She loved the manly scent that his body emitted, along with musky aroma of his cologne and after shave. It was just so him. She had dreamt many a time for a moment like this. And, now it was here and she couldn't be happier.

Once the song ended, he escorted his lovely date to the table and made sure she got situated and comfortable. He lit the candles and dimmed the lights. He then made his way over to the bottle of chilling champagne. He unwrapped and popped the cork with such ease. He then placed the cork in his pocket to have as a keepsake of their night on the bay. He poured them each a glass and handed one to her and sat down across from her.

He raised his glass and said, "A toast, to us and to many more nights like this one. The best is yet to come!" Amanda, couldn't stop smiling. "Hear, hear!" They clinked their glasses together, shared another quick kiss over the table and each took a sip.

Lee placed his glass down on the table and immediately reached to uncover both of their plates. "Wow, Lee! That looks wonderful, thank you."

He looked over to her and said, "I hope you like it."

She placed some on her fork and lifted it to her mouth. All Lee could hear was, "Mmmm, that is delicious, it practically melts in my mouth. Did you make this?"

Lee laughed out loud as he swallowed his food. "I'm glad you like it. But, that is on a need to know basis and right now you don't need to know."

"Ohh you, you are incorrigible! What am I going to do with you?"

Lee waggled his eyebrows and laughed out, "Ohh, I could think of a few ideas in that department."

Now it was her turn to blush, "Behave yourself, Buster!"

He grinned incessantly showing his deep dimples she loved so much. "Maybe, for now!" Amanda just shook her head and kept eating.

Over dinner they finally got a chance to reminisce about their dinner date at Spencer's.

 _Flashback:_

 _They'd enjoyed a fabulous dinner of prime rib, baked potatoes and salad. That night was filled with magic, dancing and much discussion of their burgeoning relationship. They had the best time and it didn't end there. After dinner, he'd driven them to an overlook on the Potomac River where they talked, walked and shared several passionate kisses. At the end of the night he drove her back home, they kissed goodnight in the gazebo in her back yard and he couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous woman that walked away and into her house for the evening. He made sure they were all safe and when her bedroom light went off, only then did he leave and head home himself._

 _End of Flashback_

Once they finished their main course and salads, Lee had cleared the dishes and walked right back over to stand in front of his date. He held out his hand and asked, "Would care to dance some more before we eat our dessert, milady?"

She gazed up at him and smiled with total happiness and contentment. "I would love to, partner. That sounds heavenly." They both loved it when they would refer to each other as partner. Lee finally admitted to himself that he wouldn't have it any other way. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he would never take that for granted again.

As they danced, Amanda absolutely loved the feeling of being wrapped in Lee's arms. She hoped the night would never end. She was having the best time of her life. She knew deep down that she'd fallen deeply in love with Lee. She'd known for a very long time now, but she would never admit that to him until he was ready to admit his true feelings for her. Amanda knew for him to admit that would be very difficult for him. With all of his trust and abandonment issues that he needed to take his time. But, she also knew that someday soon that she would hear those three words she'd been longing to her from him.

Lee of course, let his mind wander as well. He was the happiest he'd ever been and could get lost in Amanda's arms and being right beside her forever. He knew deep down to his soul that he was in love with 'his' Amanda. He was just too scared to admit it. He was afraid that as soon as he said those words he would lose her forever, just like he lost his parents, his grandmother, and his last partner. Anytime and anyone he ever cared about, always left him. He couldn't and wouldn't take that chance with Amanda, too. Not yet anyway. Soon…

They ended their dancing and went back to the table. Lee served up the Tiramisu and poured them each some more champagne and sat back down.

Lee looked over and watched as she enjoyed her dessert. He cleared his throat and took another sip of champagne.

"Amanda, there a few things I want to talk about. Is that alright?"

Amanda smiled around her glass and took a sip and then answered, "Of course, Sweetheart! What's on your mind?"

Lee's heart swelled with total joy when she called him 'Sweetheart'. He loved hearing that come out of her mouth. He if could jump up and down without looking foolish he would.

"Well, first I wanted to tell you that you did a great job on this assignment. I am so proud of you, partner. You were a great backup with that bunch we had to fight. You fought back and even managed to hold that one at bay with the gun until I could get back there. You kept Bart safe and saved his life. You kept your cool. You really have come a long way, you're even more comfortable handling a weapon, now."

Amanda looked at him with pride and a little bit of hesitancy. "I still hate guns and I still hate shooting. But, thanks for saying that. All, I ever wanted to be was a good partner for you and be there when you need me. I guess I have come a pretty far, but I definitely need a lot more work. I just wish that Mr. Melrose would send me for some more training and classes. I sure could use them, that's for sure. I'm just glad we could save Bart and that things worked out so well." After she finished she just let her head fall and stared at the table.

Lee shook his head and decided to forge on ahead. "Don't be so hard on yourself Amanda. I know in the past I have been really rough on you and I am sorry!" Her head snapped right up after she heard those words.

"Ohh Lee, you haven't been that bad."

Deep down he knew she was just being nice and kind. He knew at times he'd been terrible to her, but she never gave up on him. "Ohh yes, I have. I know I have and I really am sorry. I have been trying to work on my patience. But, sometimes you get yourself into these situations that just drive me crazy."

"But, Lee—"

He cut her off immediately. "Please, Amanda let me finish with what I have to say, okay?" She nodded her agreement and acknowledgement to him.

"Thanks. Like I was saying, you get yourself into these dangerous situations. Like earlier when you stowed away on the boat and ended up as a hostage at the Triton Club. I know you get a bit overzealous, but you worry me when you do that. It's really important to me that you know how much I care about you and I get scared. I don't want to lose you, too! I lose everyone I care about and I would be crushed if I let something happen to you and I wasn't able to save you. I'm going to talk to Billy tomorrow, about starting you on self defense classes and getting you more time at the shooting range. I know I was the one that dragged you into this crazy business, but I want you to always be safe and be around to keep driving me nuts. I just can't stand worrying about you. Do you understand a little better now? Can you forgive me?"

Lee paused and waited for her response. A few long seconds passed by when Amanda finally spoke up. "My turn now?" He nodded his head in assent.

"Listen here, buster! You never forced me to do anything. There is nothing to forgive, honest. What I did, I did because I wanted to. I'm an adult and can make up my own mind. No guts, no glory! I could've just walked away from you, but something in your eyes had me from 'Will you walk with me'. I know I can get over eager sometimes and find myself in these weird and dangerous situations. But, I know you will always be there to find me and save me. And, if you don't then it was meant to be. I trust you like I never trusted anyone before, not even Joe. I have learned a great deal about myself through you and working with you. Just for the record, I worry about you just as much as you worry about me. I will go to all the classes you want and maybe, someday, I can be a full-time agent just like you and Francine. Lastly, I feel the same way. I care for you very deeply as well. My life wouldn't be the same if you weren't in it. I like what we do, we help to keep the world a little safer. I don't want that to change, I think there is a great future ahead for us in so many ways. Do you agree?"

All Lee could do was shake his head in amazement at the woman right in front of him. How he got so lucky, he may never know. Although, someday he would make it a point of thanking Billy for putting the two of them together. He couldn't wait to see what their future held in store for them.

He realized that Amanda was still waiting for a response. "I absolutely agree. And, I can't wait to find out what is going to be. You are best, the bravest and the smartest woman I have ever known. You have the biggest and most honest heart I will ever know, Amanda King."

They sat there for the longest time just staring into each other's eyes and deep into their souls. Lee finally stood and asked her to dance with him under the stars. He turned up the music and they headed to the deck above and there they danced, talked and kissed for several hours. Just before the sun rose they headed back down and fell asleep for a peaceful nap wrapped in each other's arms.

 **The End**


End file.
